concertsfandomcom-20200215-history
January 17, 2015 Hotel California, Todos Santos, MEX
Night 3 of the Todos Santos Music Festival, with Peter Buck (& band) - Peter Buck (Guitar & Vocals), Scott McCaughey (Guitar/Bass & Vocals), Kurt Bloch (Guitar) & Bill Rieflin (Drums). Peter started off their set with 4 songs, & Peter, Scott, Kurt & Bill were the backing band to Steve & Joseph. It was Kevn Kinney's turn for a full set, starting off solo, & joined by Scott, Peter, Josh, Pat, Steve, John Jackson, Greg Wieczorek & Karen Grotberg. Ed Kowalczyk did a set, again with Zac Loy & joined by Kevn & Greg Wieczorek. On The Jayhawks set, Chloe Johnson-Buck joined on backing vocals on 'Tailspin', 'Angelyne', 'All The Right Reasons' & 'Save It For A Rainy Day', Peter Buck played 12 string guitar on 'Talk About The Passion' (only the 2nd time in 26 years!) & also on 'Revolution Blues'. Peter also joined on guitar on 'Driver 8' on The Old 97's set. La Santa Cecilia finished off the night with their set. SOUNDCHECKS: The Jayhawks soundcheck: Talk About The Passion x3 (w/ Ed Kowalczyk) / Bad Time / Two Hearts / Talk About The Passion (w/ Kowalczyk) Ed Kowalczyk (w/ Zac Loy) soundcheck: I Alone (w/ Greg Wieczorek) / Lightning Crashes Kevn Kinney (w/ Scott McCaughey, Peter Buck, Greg Wieczorek, Josh Kantor & John Jackson) soundcheck: MacDougal Blues (Peter Buck on dulcimer) / Here Comes A Regular (Peter Buck on mandolin) Peter Buck soundcheck: Amphetamine (w/ Steve Wynn & Kantor) SETS: Peter Buck: Playhouse / So Long Johnny / Monkey Mask / Gotta Get Outta The House / I Can't Stand It (w/ Steve Wynn & Josh Kantor) / Tell Me When It's Over (w/ Wynn & Kantor) / Amphetamine (w/ Wynn & Kantor) / I Donated Myself To The Mexican Army (w/ Joseph Arthur & Kantor) / Travel As Equals Joseph Arthur & Bill Rieflin: In The Sun Kevn Kinney: I Wonder Kinney, Pat Sansone, Greg Wieczorek, Josh Kantor & John Jackson: Love Is A World / Eye Of A Hurricane Kinney, Wieczorek, Kantor, Jackson, McCaughey & Buck: MacDougal Blues / Trail Of Seasons Kinney, Wieczorek, Kantor, Jackson, McCaughey, Buck, Wynn & Karen Grotberg: Here Comes A Regular Ed Kowalczyk (w/ Zac Loy): All Over You / The Great Beyond / Seven / Supernatural / I Alone (w/ Greg Wieczorek & Kevn Kinney) / Lightning Crashes (w/ Wieczorek & Kinney) The Jayhawks: I'm Gonna Make You Love Me / Tailspin (w/ Chloe Johnson-Buck) / Two Hearts / Settled Down Like Rain / Angelyne (w/ Johnson-Buck) / Waiting For The Sun (w/ Pat Sansone) / Last Cigarette (w/ Sansone) / Blue (w/ Sansone) / I'd Run Away (w/ Sansone) / All The Right Reasons (w/ Sansone & Johnson-Buck) / Bad Time (w/ Sansone) / Save It For A Rainy Day (w/ Sansone, Johnson-Buck & Kinney) / Until You Came Along (w/ Rhett Miller, McCaughey, Kowalcyzk, Sansone, Arthur & Kantor) / Talk About The Passion (w/ Buck, Arthur & Kowalcyzk) / Revolution Blues (w/ Buck & McCaughey) Old 97's: Doreen / Murder (Or A Heart Attack) / Longer Than You've Been Alive / You Belong To My Heart / W. TX Teardrops / Designs On You / Champion, Illinois / Every Night Is Friday Night (Without You) / Niteclub / Indefinitely / Coahuila (w/ Kantor) / Lets Get Drunk & Get It On / Can't Get A Line / All Messed Up / Driver 8 (w/ Buck, Kowalczyk & McCaughey) / Timebomb La Santa Cecilia: Purple / En Fin / One / Falling / Uzu / 30 Dias / Tainted Love / Morena / Tomate Esta / La Negra / Ven A Mis / Jack / Fresas / Vengo